Brain Gets Dumb (Lower IQ)
by GGMK
Summary: Brain messes up, and ends up becoming less smart! How will he survive against Binky now? And what horrors will he unleash? ONE-SHOT! CRACK-FIC! OOC!


The Brain grinned when he saw the letter. It was the letter "A", as in Advanced, or Awesome, or as Arthur bragged, Aardvark. The class groaned. Mr. Ratburn pulled on his tie and reminded the class to follow Brain's example. Some of the class, namely Binky and Muffy, glared at Brain, who ignored them.

After class, Arthur ran up to Brain. "Hey, Brain, want to come to my house so that we can bug D.W. and try dad's cake?" Brain shook his head. Arthur looked down.

"Are you still upset by the Mary Moo Cow incident?" Brain flinched, and dropped his books.

"DON'T EVER MENTION THAT NAME TO ME AGAIN, ARTHUR READ, OR I WILL RE-ARRANGE YOU ON A MOLLECULAR LEVEL!" Brain yelled as he picked up his now muddy books. Brain had a feeling that this would make studying harder. If he got under an A, he'd never live it down.

Arthur backed up as he said, "Oh, sorry. I know that Muffy didn't talk for a week afterwards, and Binky burst into tears whenever I mentioned candy, but –" Brain walked off.

* * *

When Brain got home, his parents flanked him, asking how the test went. Brain gave automatic answers, and then went to his room. As he threw his backpack on the bed, Brain went through a starling transformation! He ripped off his neat clothes, and put on a shirt with holes in them, and jeans that were torn at the bottom. His new shirt had the words "LOVE AND DEATH" emblazoned on the back.

His room, which his parents couldn't enter, was filled with posters for death metal bands. His desk was full of spiked objects, and the whole room was painted black. Brain entered his closet, which led to a laboratory. Brain was working on a bomb that would wipe out Elwood City. Brain laughed, remembering that he had only a few steps left until the bomb was ready.

The truth was, Brain hated people. His large brain made him anti-social, and resentful that there were so many dumb people alive in the world, people who couldn't understand him.

_I hate them all! I hate those stupid people who think they can live in my world! My classmates, the teachers, my parents, Francine's neighbor, they all have to die! HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

However, after he burst into laughter, he accidentally bumped into a serum he had made to give a person select memory loss. He had planned to use this on Buster, before the rabbit had mysteriously vanished. Brain wouldn't have cared, except that Buster had borrowed some, erm, reading material!

Brain yelled as the serum splashed on him. His skin burned, his mouth dried up, and his ears thought they were hearing sweet Elvis music. After a few minutes, all the sensations stopped. Brain opened his eyes. He was scared.

"I feel like something bad just happened to me…but what? Maybe I should ask mom and dad…" He went upstairs, and caught his parents playing Twister. Brain asked them if he looked or sounded different. They told him to bug off.

* * *

The next day at school, Brain caught up with Arthur and Francine in the hallway.

"Guys, do I seem different to you?" They both shook their heads.

"Why, did something happen?" Francine asked, closing her locker. Brain shrugged. The bell rang, so the kids hurried to Ratburn's class, where they suffered through another test. When the results came back, Ratburn gave Brain a sad look.

"Did you have an off week?" Ratburn asked, handing the paper to Brain, who snatched it. It had a big fat C on it. C for Clueless. Brain ran out of the classroom as people started laughing.

"What a loser!" Binky yelled.

* * *

At home, Brain was crying in his room. He had found a diary entry he had written, explaining what the serum would do. That must have been what happened to him. And in this case, he lost any memories that made him smart! And with Buster gone…what if he was now that dumbest kid in the 3rd grade?

"Brain, you have a visitor!" his mom called from downstairs. Brain told her to let the guest in. It was Binky. Brain backed up in horror.

"I'll call for my mom!" Brain warned. Binky laughed.

"I sent her to the market. I even gave her cash", Binky said. Brain gulped.

"What do you want, Binky?" Brain asked, trying to get information. Binky grabbed Brain's computer and broke it.

"Well, Alan", Binky began, referring to Brain's real name, "now that you've seemingly lost some brain cells, I can beat you up, and you won't be able to outsmart me".

Brain ran for his closet. Binky charged after him, but tripped on a game controller. While Brain may have lost his smarts, he still knew that he might have a chance if he could reach his laboratory! Brain ran to the corner of his lab, and pulled a lever. A tray of guns appeared. Brain didn't know what any of them did, so he just grabbed a glowy one. Binky reached the lab.

"Hey, Brain. Enough running, okay? I'm tired of chasing you. Now get over here". Brain complied, but then raised his gun. Binky put his hands up.

"I was just joking PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME!" Binky yelled in fear, sobbing like a baby. Brain smirked.

"Never call me Alan again, Binky", Brain commanded. He then pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. Brain wanted to put his face in his palm. Binky shrugged.

"Hey, Brain, wanna go to the Sugar Bowl?"

Brain smiled and nodded. They left, skipping up the stairs, not noticing that the ground of the lab started to open, revealing a white hand…

* * *

**Author's Notes**

BTW, in case you guys haven't realized yet, all my Arthur fics are in the same continuity. So yeah, the ending will be continued in another fic eventually. And if you don't like people acting OOC...trust me, you won't wanna read them!

I wonder if some fans even remember that Alan is Brain's real name.


End file.
